Stupid Dentist
by BlaireBanner
Summary: The trip to the dentist has Carly acting weird. It's Sam's job to get to the bottom of it. cam This is a repost. I changed my account name from bowdowntoed.


**A/N: Sorry about the lame title, but i really didn't know what to call it and that was the first thing that came to mind. Anyways this was just something that came to mind before the actual episode of iThink they kissed, hope you like it. Reviews would be AWESOME!**

**--**

Sam had always been afraid to go to the dentist, something only Carly knew, so when her mother had told her that she had a date with the devil in an hour Sam bolted for the door. _Once I get out the door no one will be able to catch or find me, _Sam thought. Unfortunately Sam's mom had anticipated this and recruited Carly to help her get Sam to the dentist, by blocking Sam's only means of escape, the front door.

Not paying attention to the door, having assumed it was free and seeing if her mother was giving chase, Sam ran into Carly. With surprisingly quick reflexes Carly grabbed hold of Sam as they collided, locking her in place as Sam's mother walked over to them and attached a dog leash to Sam, and restraining her arms with hand cuffs. In pure desperation Sam tried for the window only to be stopped and pulled back by her mother's insane strength.

"Sam do we need to do this EVERY time you have to go to the dentist?" Sam's mother asked. "I'm getting way too old for this and so are you."

Sam glared at her mom then turned to look at Carly with betrayal. "Carly how?" Sam cried out. "You're supposed to be my best friend!"

"Oh stop being such a drama queen Sam." Carly rolled her eyes.

Sam was kicking and screaming as her mom, with Carly's help, dragged her to the car. Many people opened their doors to see what the noise was all about, but just as quickly went back to what they were doing; they all knew Sam was going to the dentist. Arriving at the car Sam's mom opened the back door and pushed her daughter into it. Sam's plots of escape diminished as she realized that she was in a cop car. She cursed whatever God was out there for letting her mom date a man of the law. In a last ditch effort Sam tried to dash out the open car door only to be stop again by Carly who was getting in.

"Why are you sitting in the back?" Sam asked confused.

"Thanks Paul for helping us out." Sam's mom said to her boyfriend. "You have NO idea how grateful I am."

"From what I just saw, I think I have a little understanding." Paul said. "Sorry I thought you were over exaggerating about your daughter."

Carly, Sam's mom, and Paul were extremely grateful to have made it to the dentist as Sam had been screaming bloody murder the whole ride. Carly had tried shutting the blonde up by covering her mouth with her hand, but Sam had bitten her so hard that she draw blood. Getting out Paul walked to the trunk of the car to retrieve duct tape, as requested by his girlfriend. While Paul was doing that Carly and Sam's mother had teamed up to try to get Sam out of the car. After ten minutes, and Paul's help, Sam was finally out of the car. Paul quickly applied the tape to Sam's mouth successfully shutting her up.

"Thank God." Sam's mother sighed. "I don't know how much longer I could stand her screaming."

"Tell me about it." Both Carly and Paul said in union. Sam glared at all of them.

Walking into the dentist office Sam began to panic. Seeing this Carly quickly started to try and calm her friend down. Even though Carly was harsh to Sam earlier, she knew how scared Sam was of the dentist. Every visit Carly was always there with Sam trying help Sam get out of there as quickly as possible.

"Shhh Sam, it's okay. I'm here." Carly whispered. "The less you freak out the faster this will go."

Sam tried to calm herself down. "Yea I know."

Sam's mother had retrieved the dentist who immediately took Sam into a room. The staff had also known of Sam fear and always tried to get her in and out before she wrecked the place, as she had done on her first visit.

The first thing the dentist always did when Sam was there was put her under some funny gas. This had always made Sam a little loopy and easier to work on.

"Crap…" the doctor muttered. Carly looked at him questioningly. "In my hurry to get Sam in, I forgot all the dentist stuff that I needed. I'll be right back. Try to keep her in the room."

"Okay."

After exiting the room Carly looked at Sam. She had a huge smile on her face and a look in her eyes concerned that Carly a little.

"You knowwww Carlyyyy? Your hair is realyyyy prettyyyy." Sam slurred, Carly laughed. "May I playyyyyy with it?"

"Um sure."

As Sam played with Carly's hair, Carly couldn't help up giggle. The funny gas always made Sam do weird things.

"Pretty pretty preeeetttyyy." Sam said. "Sometimessss I just want to bathe in your hair. It's sooooo soft and shinyyyy that I'm almost possssiiitttiiivvve that it will make me soft and shinny."

"Really Sam?"

"Of course kidddooo. I mean have you eeevvveerr seeeeen the way Freddie looookkkks at your hair?" Sam questioned. "I'm pretttttyyyy sure he wants to eaaaaatttt your hair."

"Ew Sam gross." Carly responded kinda freak out at how true that was.

"Speaking of the Freddster, you wanna hear a super secret secret??"

"What kind of secret?" Carly asked all smiles.

"You remember that one time the Whhhoollee school was picking on Freddie because I told everyyyyyonnnne that he had never kissed a girl? And how later on told everyyyyyonnnnne to back off and went to talk to him?" Sam said still playing with Carly's hair with great interest.

"Yea I remember that. You really surprised me that night." Carly answered

"Wellll Freddie and I talked and all that mushy stuff, rightttt?" Carly nodded when Sam paused. "And then we kinda kissed. Wooowwww Freddie was my first kiss…. That'sssss reallllyyyy weird."

"WHAT??!!" Carly screamed shocked.

Just then the dentist walked back in and began working on Sam after sitting everything up, completely oblivious to what I just unfolded.

---

Sam couldn't understand why Carly was so quite during the return ride home. Normally the brunette wouldn't shut up about the incredible weird things that Sam did while under the influence of funny gas.

"Carly?" Sam began after entering her room and watching Carly make a bee like to her stuff. "What's the matter? Why are you leaving so soon?"

First Carly looked at Sam with a pained look, but it disappeared as fast as it had appeared. "Um, I just remembered something I have to do." With that Carly dashed out the door before Sam could respond.

_What just happened? _Sam thought.

---

Sam realized quickly that Carly was avoiding her. Throughout the school day Sam had not seen Carly once, when normally they'd see each other after every class and lunch. Even during the few classes Sam had with Carly the brunette would not look at her. Unable to corner Carly to talk to her, Sam went with option two….Freddie.

"Hey, Fredward!" Sam called getting Freddie's attention.

"What is it now Sam?" Freddie asked with a sigh.

"Has Carly been acting strange to you?"

"No, why?" Freddie asked some concern in his voice.

"Well she's been avoiding me all day."

"hmmm" Freddie thought about Sam's words. "Maybe she's on her period? You remember the last time she had it she nearly ripped your head off, maybe she's avoiding you so that won't happen again?"

"Maybe your right…." Sam didn't believe it, something was up with Carly and she was going to find out.

At the Shay's loft Sam sat on the couch waiting for Carly to come home. Sam couldn't find her after school and ran through her normal route home but had seen no sign of her. Finally about an hour later Sam hears keys begin to unlock the door. Waiting for the person to come in felt like hours to Sam, so to her relief, and disappointment, Spencer entered the apartment

"Hey Sam, where's Carly?" Spencer asked.

"I was kinda hoping you were her." Sam answered

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't seen her all day, so I was hoping to corner her here."

"Why's that? Something happen between you guys?"

"That's what I want to find out?"

Spencer gave Sam an odd look, and then continued his way to the kitchen.

Sam sighed in frustration. "Spencer I'm going to go look for her."

"Okay." Sam didn't hear Spencer's response as she was already out the door.

Trying to find someone in Seattle was no easy task, just ask Sam. She'd been searching for hours with no results. Making sure her friend wasn't at home Sam called Spencer every thirty minutes. Taking a break in a park, Sam sat in a swing and thought about where Carly would be. She'd looked everywhere she could think of but found no signs of Carly. Then an old memory hit Sam:

_**Carly and Sam are thirteen years old.**_

_**Carly had led Sam to her favorite spot in Seattle, a deserted park not far from where she lived. Next to it was a beautiful lake that the sun made sparkle. It was a clear and sunny day, very unusual for Seattle but greatly welcomed by its residents. Sam and Carly laid next to one another in the ever growing grass, staring up at the clouds.**_

"_**That one looks like a dog." Carly voice rang cheerfully as she pointed to the sky, trying to show Sam.**_

"_**No it doesn't," Sam protested. "It looks like ham. You need to get your eyes checked women."**_

"_**Everything looks like ham to you Sam." Carly countered.**_

"_**So true Shay."**_

_**Comfortable silence fell between the two girls as they looked up at the sky and watched the clouds and birds fly by. Sam used her hands as pillows as she had one leg on the other swinging it. She loved being out in the sun, it calmed her, let her forget about the troubles she had at home. Carly was just an added bonus. **_

"_**You know," Carly's voice broke the silence, "my mother used to take me here."**_

_**Sam sat up to look at her friend; she'd never known where Carly's mother was just that her dad was at sea near England. Carly and Spencer never talked about their mother.**_

"_**She'd take me here every Saturday in the early morning so we could watch the sun rise." Carly stared out at the lake, "She'd bring her paintings and sketch pad, ready to draw anything that inspired her."**_

"_**Carly where is your mother?" Sam dared to ask after a long pause from Carly.**_

_**Carly looked at Sam as if she'd appeared out of nowhere. "Dead," was Carly's only answer.**_

_**Still to this day Sam didn't know what had caused Carly's mother's death, and doesn't plan on asking. She feels Carly will tell her when she's ready.**_

_The park!_ Sam jumped off the swing, heading to the park Carly had showed her four years ago.

Finally making it to the park, Sam slowed down to a walk. She spotted Carly on the bank of the lake. The sun was setting making Carly look like an angel. Sam sighed in relief that she had finally found her friend.

"Carly?" Sam called softly.

Carly slowly turned to face her blonde friend, and gave a small sad smile that Sam could not see due to the sun. "I knew you'd find me eventually."

"How could I not? This is your favorite spot after all."

"Yea." Carly said.

Sam settled down next to Carly, staring at the sun set as Carly was.

"Sun sets are more beautiful than sun rises." Carly said sadly. "My mother always wanted me to come watch one with her, but I was always busy with homework or whatever. I wish I went when I had the chance." Sam put her hand on top of Carly's to try to comfort her. She could faintly see tears welding in the brunette's eyes. "One day after she'd asked me and I said I couldn't, she'd gone ahead without me, but she didn't come back home. My dad had received a call from the hospital saying that my mother had been hit by a car and was in critical condition. She had been heading here when a drunk driver ran her over." Tears were freely falling from Carly eyes. "The doctors couldn't save her because a rip had broken and punctured a lung; she'd only been in the hospital for an hour before she died."

"Oh Carly…"

"Don't worry Sam it was years ago. I come here every year to watch the sun set for her and when I'm upset and I feel like I need her guidance."

"Oh. Carly did I upset you somehow?"

Carly giggled sadly. "Not intentionally."

"What?" Sam was startled.

"You remember that day at the dentist?"

"Yea…" Then it hit Sam, she must have said something stupid. "Omg, did I spill the fact that Freddie and I kissed?" Carly nodded. "So you do like him! Holy cheese I'm soooo sorry! And EWWW! But if you really like him Carls, you should tell him. I mean we all know he's in LOVE with you and—"

"No Sam I don't like Freddie."

"Oh thank God!!" Sam said relieved. "But wait if you don't like Freddie then why does the fact that we kissed upset you?"

"It's a secret." Carly answer blushing slightly.

"Oh come on you can tell me. I mean I AM your best friend!" Sam said. "or maybe it's cause you like ME!" Sam joked laughing out loud. When Carly didn't laugh or respond to Sam's joke, Sam turned to look at Carly. "Wait is it because you like me?"

Carly moved her knees close to her chest wrapping her arms around them and using her knees to hide her face. "I know it's wrong, isn't it?"

"The heart wants what the heart wants. Besides, you have good taste Shay. " Sam said with a smile. She turned to look out at the lake; the sun was almost gone. "Truth is, that kiss with Freddie taught me something."

Carly's head shot up and looked at Sam. "What?"

"Well I learned how much I really liked you that day. The whole time I was kissing Fredweird, I couldn't stop wishing it was you." Sam tour her eyes from the sun to look at Carly. "So I guess if that is wrong, then I don't want to be right."

"So do ya wanna maybe….go out sometime?" Carly asked her face bright red.

Sam giggled, "Sure cupcake, a date sounds good."

Carly scooted closer to Sam so she could rest her head on her shoulder. They both watched the end of the sun set, and sat there for an hour more before Carly had to go home.


End file.
